fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Farah X Kabir
Character Kabir Khan © HeartOfPinkSol Farah Khan © HeartOfPinkSol Support 'Support Level C ' Kabir: *grins* She was…*snickers* great.. Farah: *walking* … Kabir: *sees her* …Whoa…She looks so…familiar.. Farah: *looking at the cash, she got* …Why can’t I get any of this? Kabir: You! Farah: *bites her lip and stops* .. Kabir: *goes over to her* Who are you? I’ve seen you before.. Farah: …Who are you? Kabir: Kabir. Farah: …My name is Farah. Kabir: Farah? Farah: *looks at him, then remembers something* Sh-! I have to go…*runs away* Kabir: Farah… 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Kabir: Stupid whore! That was just terrible.. Farah: *walking* Kabir: That’s that…girl… Farah: … Kabir: Why does she look like she.. Farah: … Kabir: You! Farah: *looks up and sees Kabir* Yes? Kabir: Why do you look so.. Farah: None of your business…what do you want? Kabir: You Farah: I don’t come for free. Kabir: Wait a second…are you a.. Farah: *nods* Kabir: I know where I’ve seen you! Farah: Where? Kabir: At the brothel owned by MY father.. Farah: *gasps* …What?! Kabir: Yes. You know…if I really wanted I could just take you….I can get you for free. Farah: You disgust me! *slaps him and leaves* Kabir: She’s going to pay for that slap… 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Farah: *sitting down* …If his father is…Who’s his mother? Kabir: There you are! Farah: …Oh…shit. Kabir: *grabs her to pull her up* You are going to pay for that slap you gave me! Farah: *bites her lip* Who’s your mother? Kabir: A whore. Like you.. Farah: …Which one? Kabir: Why the hell does it matter to you? Farah: My father owns the brothel…I…work at. Kabir: No…my father does. Farah: Well what does your father do all day? MAKE babies! Damn pervert! Kabir: *grabs her by the neck* What did you call MY father?! Farah: *slaps Kabir* The truth…which father puts their own daughter into the brothel! Kabir: The best fathers! Farah: Which father sleeps with god knows how many woman! Kabir: What are you good for? Farah: …How would you know? All you’ve done is slept with woman. Kabir: What have you done? Slept with how many men? Farah: I’m forced to you, you idiot! Kabir: No…you were put into this job yourself… Farah: I wanted to escape. I ran.. Kabir: Then why are you still here? Farah: My so called father sent men… Kabir: You got what you deserved. Farah: You bastard. Kabir: You’re a whore. You’ll always be…even if you leave this job. You know you’ll be one…you filthy…filthy…*leaves* Farah: … 'End of Support A ' 'Kabir, the Icy Cold Prince and Farah, the Fiery Hot Princess ' Kabir and Farah did come to know that they really were half siblings, but neither wanted to accept it. As they grew older, the hate grew more and more. The two would never spoke to each other again, they’d only exchange glances…and that’d be about it..